


A birthday like no other

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geralt can be good with emotions, He Needs To Relax, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, lots of them - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its Jaskier's birthday and  he wants something specisl from his best friend,Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	A birthday like no other

**Author's Note:**

> English its not my first lsmguage  
> Unbetaed  
> Can be read as a platonic/friendship fic or pre-slash  
> Its the first time I write something so pure

It was Jaskier's birthday, the first day of spring as the bard told the witcher one day _I am like the first flower that opens and gifts its exquisite perfume to everyone that cares enough to stop, and watch and appreciate her just like yours truly_

They had been traveling for a considerable time and to Geralt, the bard always acted pretty much like the first day they met making it hard to Guess his age (not that Geralt cared for such trivial, human affairs) but, he was curious, about how old Jaskier truly was.The bard was the only human the witcher cared about.

"I know it's your birthday do you want anything?" Geralt asked, unsure. He wasn't good with sentimentalisms or understood gifts or celebrations. His life was a continuous dark path surrounded by danger and despair with only a small ,brilliant ray of light who happened to be Jaskier.

It was his obligation to celebrate that despite the bard's nature of exposing his life in dangerous situations he was still alive,well and with him.He cursed his lack of imagination and his lack of talent with words.

The bard knew, understood and adored him regardless.

"Yes, there is something I want my dearest" 

"Hmm" 

"A hug, because it's my birthday you silly!" 

Geralt was surprised at Jaskier's request. He though the bard wanted something expensive like a new hat or doublet. It was easier for him to buy it, coin was scarce and they had been sharing a bed for a long time but he could've made that sacrifice for the bard,it was less stressful than hugging or kissing someone you had no intention to go to bed with.

"Well? , Can I have my birthday hug or are you going to stare at that ugly, old bed frame for the rest of the day?" Jaskier had his hands on his hips, it was almost comical ,how theatrical his gestures were and how they always managed to amuse the witcher .

"Hmm, come here" Geralt opened his strong arms for the bard ,Jaskier immediately got between them circling the witchers back with his arms,the older man did the same realizing that it wasn't as unpleasant as he though but it felt extremely intimate,even more than sex having Jaskier's heart beating against his chest, his face resting next to his neck.

"Thank you Geralt, that was lovely. Its all I wanted for my last ten birthdays and you managed it in this one, beautifully " 

The bard was smiling sweetly at him. Ten birthdays weren't much, he was still a young man and compared to Geralt he was almost a newborn.

"How old are you?" Geralt finally asked him. He was one not to pry on other's affairs but considering that certain bard had been prying at his for ten years it was more than fair to do so.

"I was eighteen when we met, hard to believe but I got good genes and I always moisturize" 

Geralt stared at him blankly. Realizing his friend was almost a child and everybody was throwing him rotten fruits and vegetables. He wondered if Jaskier decided to talk to him out of hunger and desperation.Maybe willing to trade his body for a little bit of ale or bread.

" I left my house when I was fifteen" 

"Why?" The witcher asked, he felt curious about how the bard's life was like before they met. If he had parents, siblings or was abandoned as his own mother did to him.

"Someone is very talkative today" The bard teased.

"Forget it" 

"Don't be like that you know I always tell you everything! Well, let's say my parents wouldn't have a bard for a son" Jaskier explained in his sing-song voice. The witcher smelled his sadness, there was more to the story but he wasn't going to pressure the bard.

"Better a bard than a witcher" 

"You had no choice"

There was a long silence between them. Jaskier scurried closer to Geralt, their tights were touching on the side.

"Don't you just stare at me and give me another birthday hug. Today we the celebrate my life that has more meaning to me since you are in it" 

"I am not good for you" 

"You are enough and even more" Jaskier assured him. Geralt smiled and held his hand. They stayed like that for a long time sitting next to each other with their fingers intertwined.

"Best birthday ever" Jaskier commented, breaking their silence.

Geralt let out a satisfied grunt.


End file.
